


Learning Manhood

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Wendy Corduroy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Training, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Stan orders Wendy to teach Dipper how to fight. The training session goes a little out of hand. Dark Wendip.





	Learning Manhood

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This isn't a nice story, mind the warnings.

In theory, Dipper doesn’t mind the idea of getting fighting lessons. It’s true that he is not the most physical guy, and as interesting as Gravity Falls is turning out to be, it’s also turning out to be dangerous; this is actually something he’ll get practical use out of. He just wishes that Stan would be teaching about these things himself instead of telling Wendy to do it.

“Do I get extra money for this?” Wendy asks, sitting behind the counter of the gift shop and reading a magazine as she always does. Dipper, who couldn’t help but hope for the slightest sign of interest from her, bites the inside of his cheek in disappointment. “I mean, it seems fair to me that I do,” Wendy says, not lifting her eyes from the magazine even as Stan stands right there next to her, arms crossed across his chest.

“Well, that depends,” Stan says. “Do you also want to start being worth your current wage?”

Dipper thinks Stan could have phrased that in a nicer way, but Wendy just looks up from her magazine and meets Stan’s eyes, shrugging. “Fair enough.”

They go into a forest later, Dipper and Wendy. Dipper feels awkward, knowing damn well that Wendy doesn’t really want to be here, but when she turns around to him with a bright smile, he can’t help but smile back, even as he finds himself blushing when she starts to take her flannel shirt off.

“Um.” He wants to smack himself; Wendy just wants to move better without a long-sleeved shirt, that’s the only reason she’s removing it. Indeed, after she has taken it off, she slings it around her hips and ties the sleeves together in her front before resting her knuckles against her waist, looking down at Dipper. “Should I take something off?” Dipper asks, grabbing his hat already. That, at least, will be in the way.

“You can take the vest off, I’ll see what kind of moves you have a little better.” She sets her feet wide apart on the ground, bending her knees a bit. “I want you to tackle me.”

Eek. “Is it really okay?” he asks, even as he throws his hat to the side and starts to take his vest off. He does it slowly, not really wanting to reveal just how narrow his shoulders are to Wendy. “We could tell Stan we did it and just, you know, hang out.”

Wendy laughs. “Come on, this will be fun! Let’s see what you got, Dipper.”

Well, there is no way he can’t do it now that she’s asked it like that. Crouching a bit himself, Dipper launches himself towards Wendy, arms raised and ready to push.

Of course he totally fails to take her down. Instead, he quickly finds himself in the grip of Wendy’s lean but strong arms and in the process of being wrestled to the ground. Stunned first, it takes him a while to start struggling against her, but she’s screaming encouragement into his ear, even as she holds onto him tighter.

“There you go, break free!”

Dipper tries. He doesn’t succeed; in matter of seconds, he’s down in the grass and Wendy is straddling him, pinning his legs down with her own and grabbing him from the wrists with ease, pushing them to the ground as well. Dipper stares up at her in shock, both ashamed and very impressed that she had such easy time subduing him. In the end, the shame starts to win out, making his face and body burn. He looks away from her, unable to face what is surely a disappointed look on her face.

He is prepared for her laughter, but not for the fact it sounds so benevolent.

“Oh, Dipper,” she says, her voice soft. “Not used to being around girls, are you?”

“Huh?” It takes a while for him to realize what she means by that, and that’s when he starts wishing a sinkhole would get him; he’s hard in his shorts and his dick is poking Wendy straight on her butt. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut. He wants to die.

“Dipper, it’s okay.” She shifts in his lap, but doesn’t try to get up; her ass is firm and warm against Dipper’s groin even through their clothing and Dipper has to fight to keep himself from making sound. “You’re almost a teenager. Boners happen to you. Hasn’t Stan talked to you guys about these things?”

He doesn’t want to answer that. “No,” he says, wishing that Wendy would get off of him already. His dick is throbbing hard in his shorts and he’s sure she can feel it too, every single twitch against her perfect ass cheek. “I think we should,” he starts to say, but doesn’t know how to continue, what they should actually do. Instead, he tries to pull his hands free from Wendy’s grasp, squirming beneath her.

After what feels like an eternity, Wendy gets up.

“Look, you have nothing to worry about,” Wendy says, taking a step backwards from him. Dipper stares at her from the ground for a while before propping himself up to his elbows, then rising to a sitting position. His shorts are still obviously tented and he slaps both of his hands over the bulge while Wendy chuckles at him. “Okay, I’ll give you a moment with yourself. Then we can go on.”

“Um.” At this rate he’s never going to stop feeling hot or being red, and his dick will probably never stop being hard. “You still want to continue this?”

“Of course! I told Stan I’d do it and I think it’ll do you good. Trust me, I’m a great teacher.” She grins to him, giving him a salute. “And like I’ve said a dozen times already, accidents happen. Just take care of that and we can move on.”

She turns to leave. “Call me if you need your help!”

He watches her jog off, disappearing out of sight. She probably isn’t too far off, maybe not even far enough to not hear him; it takes Dipper for a while before he starts to move, lifting his hands away from his crotch.

Dipper tries to think his erection away first, but in the end he ends up pushing his hand into his shorts, jerking himself off quickly and roughly as he bites the fist of his other hand, almost but not quite smothering the groans rising from his throat. He comes into his own palm, catching his spunk on his fingers rather than letting them soak into the fabric of his clothes; he is careful to pull his hand out of his shorts, wiping it against the grass until none of the white fluid is visible anymore.

He thinks he should call for Wendy, let her know it’s okay for her to come back now. He sits there quiet for a long time.


End file.
